


Don't Need to Know (your name)

by wisia



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: They didn't need to know who the other person was underneath the mask. All that matter was that they were.





	Don't Need to Know (your name)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).



> This is some identity porn for @massivespacewren. Basically, set in some unknown universe/timeline, where Steve and Tony fucked each other without revealing who they are. So, pretty standard for a fic, I guess?
> 
> I do feel like I'm supposed to write another part for it, but maybe in the future.

Song: Andy Black’s  [ Ribcage ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8Bhlg16d8E)

They fell together easily, like the way they did on the battle field. It was easy to press up into him, into his space, and Tony couldn’t suppress the shudder that went through him. Captain America’s focus was always a sight to behold, but it didn’t compare to the way his eyes tracked his and bored right into him down to soul.

“Cap,” he said, and it only came out steady because of the modulator. If he didn’t have the helmet, he was sure the heat of Cap’s skin would be too much to bear. Instead, Tony was breathless encased in metal and wanting as he stared back into Cap’s blue, blue eyes.

“I know.” His hand was firm on Tony’s shoulder, the other around Tony’s waist holding him close.

Tony licked his lip, and his hand was on Cap’s jaw before he knew it. He brushed a thumb over that cheek, as gentle as he could, mindful of the way his armor might pinch.

“I—“ Tony sucked in a breath. “I can’t.”

Because no one was supposed to know who Iron Man was, not even Captain America who could probably keep a secret.

“I know,” Cap repeated, but he didn’t let Tony go. He pulled Tony closer into him, smoothed a hand over the round of his helmet. “But I want it.”

He whispered it, so faint, that Tony’s armor almost didn’t pick it up. He was so earnest, so sincere with his gaze, that Tony didn’t know how he could stand so still. How he managed to keep from throwing himself into the man and knock them to the ground for something more.

“It’s a shame about secret identities, isn’t it?”

There was a wry smile to Cap’s lips. “It is, Shellhead.”

That—Tony didn’t think. He brought his hand up, kissed his fingertips, and pressed them against Cap’s lips, as if it could convey everything Tony wanted to do to him.

It didn’t, and Cap grabbed his wrist. Stopped him from pulling away. Tony could barely breathe when Cap closed his mouth around his fingers and  _ sucked _ . He wished he could feel it through the armor, the heat and the suction in the way Cap’s cheeks hollowed out with each suck.

“Cap?” The modulator couldn’t hide the way Tony’s voice strangled. “What are you doing?”

He let go of Tony’s fingers with a wet pop, mouth shiny. “My identity’s a secret too.”

“You—“ Fuck it. Cap blinked as Tony wrestled a gauntlet off, tossing it to the side.

“Iron Man? What are you—”

“I’m doing what you’re doing.”

It was short work to get his hand into Cap’s pants, to slide his fingers and palm down Cap’s smooth length.

“Oh.” Cap’s eyes were wide with wonder.

They didn’t make it to the bed, still too aware of their identities. But they could do this. Jerk each other off good and hard.

\----

It wasn’t a one time thing. Steve didn’t know what possessed him, but it wasn’t a one time thing. Feeling the way Iron Man’s muscles bunched up underneath the spread of his palm was illuminating. He couldn’t keep himself from it, even though he knew it was a gamble. That he might let slip he was Steve Rogers.

And he nearly did as they laid on his bed.

“I wish I could kiss you,” Iron Man said, robotic voice thoughtful.

“Yeah?” He looked at him, still drowsy in bliss. His cowl was barely hanging on, and Iron Man’s helmet had not budged once. Not that it distracted from the beauty of Iron Man’s form. They probably looked ridiculous though.

“It’s my favorite thing.” Iron Man traced a finger up his forearm. “There’s nothing like it.”

He spoke as if he knew very well how to give a good kiss, and Steve could almost picture it. Not how Iron Man’s lips might feel against his, but the intensity of that kiss, of that tongue sweeping inside his mouth and against his own.

It made his cheeks heat, and Steve could feel himself stirring again, ready for more.

“Kiss me then,” and Iron Man’s finger stilled just above his wrist.

“What?”

“Kiss me.” Steve dragged Iron Man’s fingers up onto his mouth. He kissed those fingertips, remembering the feel of them against his skin just minutes prior.

“I can’t.” There was a tension in Iron Man’s fingers, all the way up to his arms, and into his neck. Steve didn’t answer, merely kissed his way up Iron Man’s arm. He had his identity to maintain too.

\-----

They didn’t need to know. They were merely Cap and Shellhead. Two people searching for comfort because they couldn’t otherwise.


End file.
